


Why do I burn?

by Cream_owo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adding their real names is weird to me, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_owo/pseuds/Cream_owo
Summary: Short cryptic poems indulged with confusion and bittersweet relationships.Who is who? What's going on?It's all up to you to read and find out!
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Skeppy, Quackity/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Mauvais Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Quackity/Badboyhalo an accepted ship? Idk, just know that I ship the persona and not them in real life!

Why do I burn?  
Is it from the flame that you burst?  
The stare that you give? 

Why do I burn?  
When I feel you touch  
touch  
touch  
me.  
Is it love?  
Is it fear?  
Will you ever let me know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know. Like VERY short (my note is even longer than the poem) Buuut it's an...interesting way to start? I'm new at this if you couldn't tell lmao, pls bare with me.
> 
> This is gonna be written by a self indulgent author who writes bad poetry, so please brace yourself. This was written a year ago and I decided, why not? Might as well post it.
> 
> This will be very cryptic. Very. I'll be changing a few things of course to make it a bit easier!


	2. Mauvais Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgenotfound/Skeppy...is a questionable tag, don't you think? I only did it for the plot I swear.

Why do I burn?  
When you smile with those eyes? 

Why do I burn?  
When I touch you,  
With careful grace. 

Why do I burn?  
When I know we're just friends.

Why do I burn?  
When you kissed me right there.  
When it was a joke?  
Totally platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the chapters should start getting a liiiiiitle bit longer :)


	3. Mauvais Angle

Why do I burn?  
When I think you know I burn? 

Why do I burn?  
When I think about you burning too? 

Do you even burn?  
When you're with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop-  
> Guess I lied! For now...


	4. Mauvais Angle

Why did I burn?  
When you stood close to me.  
Your hands touching my face,  
only to pull away. 

Do you burn?  
With the love that he gives?  
Having him cuddle close,  
whispering secrets of his love to you?

Do you burn?  
When he calls you up at night?  
With fear laced in his voice,  
wanting comfort from what he faced. 

Do you burn?  
When he tells you "I love you"?  
With his love laced in every word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn you now before it's too late that many of the future chapters will end up going back and forth, not being consistent at all :)  
> (like this one for example)
> 
> Their is a reason to my madness though! And since I did write this a year ago the chapters will be coming out fast since it's done and I just have to post them and edit them a bit :D


	5. Mauvais Angle

Did you burn?  
When you gave him the gift.  
The gift of promise and affection. 

As he puts it on,   
In full display.  
A smile and a twinkle in his eyes clearly shown in his face. 

With a kiss on the lips he says,  
"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Mauvais Angle

Did you burn?  
When you got in bed with him.  
The beat of your heart and feelings  
coming undone and tight again. 

The feeling of trust and long love  
shown in full display. 

With him on your bed,  
ready to give it his all? 

Have you done it already? 

Did you burn?  
When you made love with him. 

Would you burn?  
If you wished it was me instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said the story is already finished :p
> 
> All I'm doing now is post, post, post! (With a pinch of editing)
> 
> Ngl this was my favorite part in writing this whole thing a year ago (and still is) :3


	7. Mauvais Angle

Why did I burn?  
When I met him.  
Was it his voice?  
His eyes?  
Or was it how different he was compared to you? 

Why do I burn?  
When we cuddle in the night.  
Your breath slow and calm.  
Your head resting on my shoulders. 

Why do I burn?  
Knowing you already belong to someone.  
Everytime we do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character is added into the mix :0
> 
> I wonder who it is? I know of course, but you guys don't >:3


	8. Mauvais Angle

Why do I burn?  
Knowing I'm the one you would go for first. 

Why did I burn?  
Realizing we talked for hours.  
Hearing him laugh, joke and most of all enjoy everything about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is! I realized after looking through it that I had to cut a few things with the others to fit the pacing a bit better! I hope you guys don't mind :)


	9. Mauvais Angle

Why did I burn?  
When he gave me his phone number the second time we crossed.  
Naming himself "Duck <3"  
(I found the heart quite cute) 

Why do I burn?  
When I hear you laugh over the call.  
Knowing it shouldn't be like this. 

Why did I burn?  
When he texted me the next day.  
Merely saying hi?


	10. Mauvais Angle

Why did I burn?  
When he's started to sleepover.  
Seeing him leave his hoodie behind.  
How did we get so comfortable? 

Why don't I burn?  
When you pulled me closer.  
When you said I'd be your second choice as your boyfriend. 

Why did I burn?  
As his hand leaned toward mine.  
His shoulder brushing me. 

Why did I burn?  
When I know things are going so so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going fast? yes. absolutely. totally.  
> Am I gonna slow it down? probably not, you can imagine them being a few days apart though, I'm sure it would slow down the pace :)
> 
> But second boyfriend? Wow, I wouldn't burn either if you told be I'd be second choice *clicks tongue* so disappointed.


	11. Mauvais Angle

I burned when he kissed me.  
His hand warm against my skin.  
His lips soft and warm. 

I burned when I looked at him.  
His eyes sparkling in the moon.  
Cliché this moment was,  
But utterly perfect as it is to me. 

I burned knowing he felt the same.  
His cheeks pink.  
His smile big, our hearts in sync. 

I burned knowing I have someone to call my own now.  
Knowing he's mine and I'm his.


	12. Joyau malicieux

Why didn't he burn?  
When I pulled him close.  
Telling him my inner deep thoughts. 

Why did I burn?  
When I put my head on his shoulder.  
Being alone in the night. 

Why didn't he burn?  
When I said "I love you"?  
As I pulled him close to a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuys, I'm starting to confuse myself with the chapters and I'm the one who write this thing! Wth X'^


	13. Joyau malicieux

Why did I burn?  
When I saw your eyes,  
shining like I was your world. 

Why didn't you burn?  
When I pecked you on the cheek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, shorty, short :)


	14. Joyau malicieux

Why didn't I burn?  
When he was ready to give everything again.  
As I looked at his face,  
Flushed and shining. 

Why did you burn?  
As he hugged you close.  
His arm around your waist,  
His head snugged to your neck, your chest. 

Why did I burn?  
When I thought of you beneath me instead.


	15. Joyau malicieux

Why did you burn?  
Texting him when you were with me.  
With my head on your shoulder  
And the tv aluminating the dark room. 

Why did I burn?  
As you looked at me with eyes full of stars with your smile just as big and bright.  
Your skin glowing like an angel with the light to the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> GUYS
> 
> GUYS
> 
> GUUUUYS :D
> 
> THE END IS NEAR AND SOON AN EXPLANATION WILL COME :3


	16. Joyau malicieux

I know why you burn.  
You burn from his touch, his kiss.  
Displaying you in front. 

I know why you burn.  
You burn from the love he gives.  
His "I love you" only for you. 

I know why you burn.  
When you say:  
"He's my boyfriend." 

I know why I burn.  
Straightforward it was.  
I was tied,  
but now I'm free.  
I regret it all too much. 

I know why I burn.  
It's because I loved you too much.  
And now I am here.  
Too late with all I have. 

You burn for him now.  
Your eyes full of stars, smile big and contagious. 

I bare the loss of what could have been,  
if I knew why I burned for you.  
But I lay here now,  
Still burning as could be.  
As you love someone else  
who burns for you just as you do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation Chapter coming soon...
> 
> :)


End file.
